VF-43 Stauros
The VF-43 "Stauros" is a CMF Variable Fighter made to dominate other aircraft and to establish Air and Space Supremacy, as well as being able to intercept enemy aircraft attempting to use extreme speed to break through naval and air defenses. Due to high costs and maintenence, the Stauros was generally reserved for Ace Veteran Pilots until the Cineris-Dominion War, where it entered full scale production. Developement / History Similar to the King Arthur Supercruiser, the designs for the VF-43 were originally turned down due to high cost and maintenence despite its steller performance. However, following the Second Fall of Cineris the CMF realized the need for high-performance units, especially those with super-dimensional capabilities as seen in the VF-43H's Commander Variant specs. As such, the Stauros plans were recovered and put into Limited-Production immedietely for testing and dedeployment. By using elements from the VF-29P and the VF/A-924, the VF-43 Stauros was officially put into service as an Air Supremacy and Interception aircraft, but due to its extremely high performence it is able to fill almost any roll needed of it. In mid-2582, with the start of the Cineris-Dominion War, the Stauros was moved into full production. An improved variant was developed following the initial engagements, but would not be ready to deploy until after the three major engagements of Operation: CERULEAN ACE II. Equipment The Stauros, while having all the standard Variable Fighter features present in most models such as Energy-Conversion-Armor, is equipped with a vast assortment of weaponry and non-standard equipment to grant it its high levels of performance and lethality. *Weaponry **2x 55mm Heavy Beam Cannons: Mounted on the back of the VF-43 are a set of twin 55mm Heavy Beam Cannons. In fighter mode, when not in use these guns are conformal to the back of the main body for aerodynamic purposes, and when in use will extend outwards from the frame and operate like an adjustable turret with 360 degree range of fire. In Gerwalk and Battroid modes, the entire rigging acts as a full turret unit, capable of adjusting aim in any direction, providing the Stauros with a full range of fire. The beam cannons can also be overcharged to provide ultra-heavy beam attacks, at the cost of lowering the fire rate. **2x 25mm Ventral Beam Guns: Ventral Beam guns used in Fighter and Gerwalk modes, these guns are the main weapons used in fighter mode and are also used as supplemental AA and/or Covering Fire when used in Gerwalk mode. Capable of being overcharged or undercharged in exchange for decreased or increased fire-rates, respectively. **2x 27mm Railguns: Mounted in the wrist of the unit, these guns act in tandem with the back-mounted heavy beam guns as the main offensive weaponry of the Stauros in Battroid and Gerwalk modes. **Micro-Missile Pods: Standard to most Variable Fighters, the Stauros has many internal missile pods within the Leg units for the deployment of numerous high-speed Micro-Missiles. **Reinforced VF-CQC Combat-Dagger: Similar to UCR Variable Fighters, the Stauros stores VF-sized combat knives for physical attacks performed in battroid mode within its arm units. Knives are reinforced by hardlight and ECA-edges. *Utility **Inertia Store Converter: Developed from the ISC technology introduced in the VF-29P, the ISC mounted in the Stauros is rated to store 28.5G's, allowing the aircraft to perform feats never before capable of CMF fighters due to previous pilot limitations. The ISC allows the pilot to use the Variable Fighter to its full potential and is the main reason behind the Stauros's incredible performance. **Supplemental Engines: Built into the wings of the fighter are two supplemental Thermonuclear reaction engines, bringing the total engines in the Stauros to 4 in a build similar to the VF-29's design. While these supplemental engines allow for greater acceleration and maneuverability of the Stauros in its various modes, another benefit of the two extra engines is the increased efficiency of Beam Weaponry mounted in the aircraft. With two supplemental engines in addition to the two main engines, the Stauros has plenty of power to accomodate it's large array of beam weapons, which would normally be limited by only 2 engines. **Micro-PTS Drive: A compact version of the PTS drives used on ships, these drives allow the Stauros to perform PTS jumps when necessary, be it long or short range. The drives are also capable of completely masking any traces of the aircraft from enemy detection and protecting from enemy attacks by hiding in manipulated space, but this can only be performed for a very short time period at most, usually ranging around 7-10 seconds. The aircraft is also unable to use its own weaponry in this state, and after using it the drive must be allowed to rest to avoid the risk of letting the drive become unstable. Other uses are capable of being used by Pilots, but are very limited in nature due to the relatively weak strength of the smaller drive in comparison to drives specifically designed to manipulate Spacetime, such as those on the King Arthur. **Stealth Systems ***Passive: General Passive Stealth technology, including materials and coatings to reduce the units radar cross-section and reduce detectibility and trackign efficiency. ***Active: Similar to active stealth tech used in UCR Variable Fighters, the Stauros is equipped with Active Stealth features which can detect incoming electromagnetic waves along frequencies used on Radar and other detection systems. While analyzing such waves, the craft sumultaneously emits waves of equal intensity and opposite phase in the direction the original waves came from, using destructive interference to force the opposing detection systems to simply detect empty space. While this methis is very efficient, it is less effective Within Visual Range as enemy piltos can visually track the craft; however, the system still makes it difficult for basic tracking weapons to lock on, requiring a skilled pilot or relatively recent radar to track in closer ranges. **EX-Gear Pilot Suit: Similar to the Variable Fighter flight suits used in the UCR, the EX-Gear acts as an additional supplement to Pilots withstanding G-forces during intense maneuvers. While in the cockpit, the suit converts to an advanced interface that may be used by the pilot for smoother operation of the craft, with additional protection. Additionally, the Suit functions as the Aircraft's eject system, allowing the pilot to disembark the variable fighter while equipped with a fully sealed and armed suit of power armor to allow extended survival. *Defensive **Energy Conversion Armor: Standard VF Armor which can be strengthened based on how much output from the engines is given to the armor. Allows for increased defense in Fighter and Gerwalk modes, and provides armor rivaling that of a heavy tank when in Battroid Mode. **2x Headmounted Beam CIWS: Small Beamguns mounted in the antennae of the Head Unit in Battroid mode and conformal (facing back) in Fighter and Gerwalk mode. Used for interception of missiles and rockets, and the harassment of enemy aircraft tailing the Stauros. **Hardlight Energy-Shields: Standard CMF vehicular hardlight shields, capable of providing a full barrier around the entire craft or focusing the shielding to one area. Can be manipulated somewhat freely to accommodate to most situations. Variants *VF-43A/B: Standard mass-production variant. **Described above **B-Variant features second seat for WSO *VF-43C/D: Upgraded 2582 Variant following Operation: CERULEAN ACE II **Engines tuned for overall higher performance and reactor output **Dual wrist railgun exchanged for single per-wrist beam cannon capable of Beam Tonfa projection for CQC **Ventral Beam Guns replaced with conventional 30mm Rotary Cannons **Heavy Beam Cannon turret apparatus converted to more modular design for more versatile loadouts **Addition of a "main" gun in the form of a single 57mm Heavy Beam Rifle with variable fire rate / strength ***Mounted under craft in Fighter mode, in manipulators in Gerwalk / Battroid mode **Upgraded Avionics Suite / Fleet Data-link Interface allowing more accurate tracking **Upgraded Shielding to Pin-Point Barrier System **D-Variant features second seat for WSO *VF-43E: Limited Production export version for UCR use (4 Produced) **Slightly reduced engine performance **Modified Avionics Suite *VF-43H: Limited Production Commander Variant **Main reactors replaced with Heigus Reactors **Doubled CIWS volume to 2 pairs of beam guns in antennae for total of 4x CIWS beam guns VF-43 Losses *One VF-43A lost while support CMF ground troops during the initial attack of the Taken War *Four VF-43A's lost to Exon-Trained Andromeda Dominion pilots in the Cineris-Dominion War's Second Battle of Corneria. Category:Planes Category:Church's Work Category:CMF Category:UCR Category:Mecha Category:Variable Fighter